Subtle
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: Subtly was not Kisame's style. luckily, she didn't care tonight, and his company was as good as any. KisaSaku Author: Savannah (this is her second one-shot ever, tell her how she did guys!)


**Subtle**

…

_Tired._

_So, so tired._

_I am soooooooooo tired._

The only things that registered in the pinkette's head were these thoughts.

Not the nervous look the lady had. Not the overly excessive questions like 'are you _really sure _you want to go to the onsen?' and definitely not the warning that Sakura _really_ shouldn't go in there.

Sakura went to her room, pulled on her robe, and not even paying attention to what the lady said went straight into the single hot spring.

As she closed the door, the pinkette heard the water shift. She looked over.

That was a very large man.

And he was certainly interesting in the looks department. And when his hand latched around a handle, she noticed he had a very imposing weapon.

She kind of just looked at him. The strange man with blue skin, large build, and gills just looked right back at her. She knew who he was. But…

"I don't care." The pinkette said firmly, pointing at him.

He looked thoroughly surprised. "Eh?"

"I. Am way too tired." Sakura said simply. "I was just on a 2-week mission in Sunagakure. I couldn't care less who you are right now after moping around in the damn dessert."

That said, she advanced to the side of the steaming, inviting water, containing one entirely perplexed Akatsuki, who set down his long sword, but still held its handle suspiciously.

When she stripped off her robe, his eye grew and his face turned purple. "Wh-What the actual hell?!"

Sakura looked at him with a raised brow. "Do you think I _care_? I thought I was _pretty_ clear about how much I do not care you are here."

Sakura took the initiative of his stunned silence, sliding into the water. He just kind of stared as steadily the hot water engulfed her, inch by inch, into its disrupted surface.

When she sighed and sat, leaning onto the stone behind her, she looked his way for a few seconds, observed him staring her half-covered chest, and just shrugged. She. Did not. Care.

She closed her eyes, and ducked under for a few moments, before re-emerging, and leaned back. Her eyes closed in bliss, and he stared in slight awe as water traveled from her pink hair down the sides of the Kunoichi's face, neck, shoulders, chest, and back into the water.

_Holly hell_.

Steadily he sank under the water, crossing his arms and sitting on the bottom. _This has to be a trap. That is just way too compliant. Trickery._

He stayed under for about 5 minutes, when he detected the sounds of movement, and he rose up slowly.

The pinkette, standing waist-deep, looked at him. Her arms were high over her head in a stretch. "Huh. I thought you left and forgot that sword of yours." She mused aloud.

Kisame stared at her. She just continued to stretch. _Trickery. I just know it._

The pinkette stood, after her stretch, looking around. She spotted the bag she had brought with her. When the pinkette started to make her way to it, gliding through the water with short waves of wake, Kisame felt himself turning purple again.

He retreated under water, shaking his head rapidly before returning again. _She is certainly tempting. But I will not fall for this._

When he spotted her again, she was washing the bubbles of a scentless shinobi shampoo from her pretty, silky pink hair. He turned a bit purple again at the reminder that, moments ago, he had seen for a fact that her hair was natural.

She's a biological freak.

Not that he was one to talk.

"Why are you doing that?"

He blinked when he noticed she was watching him, eyebrow raised.

"Doing what?" he asked, out of curiosity, raising his head just enough out of the water to speak.

"Sitting under the water." She asked, turning away and bending over the wall to grab the bottle from beside her bag, bending her back and showing off so many curves in the process that Kisame sank until his eyes were just above the water again. "It's clearly too hot, I mean you're changing colors."

He bristled. Scoffing, he stood up. "What happened to not caring?" he asked, himself, reaching his full height. The water just reached his waist, and he made back to the seat by his sword.

She shrugged as he was sitting down, looking at the bottle and popping the cap. "I don't. But I figured it would be good to have a bit of conversation before asking you for a favor."

"Favor_._" He clarified. _I KNEW it was trickery. _

"Hai." She looked his way. "Come over here, would you?"

Kisame watched her suspiciously, but stood. He made his way over, crossing his arms. "What?"

"Help me out, and wash my back?" she asked, motioning to the seat beside her.

"Ah… what?"

"Well, I can't reach. Help me out?"

_What the hell?!_

"Er… okay…" he agreed, confused.

She motioned again beside her, looking up from the clear bottle and at him. He slowly took the seat beside her, and she passed him the soap bottle.

He looked at for a couple seconds, then to the pinkette who shifted to expose her back.

_I don't even know what's going on anymore._

With that he decided he would adopt her policy: I don't care.

He squirted the scentless soap into his palm, rubbed his hands together and ran his hands over the smooth skin of her back, feeling faint faded scars under calloused fingers.

The pinkette let out a deep breath with a soft sigh. "Fuck, you should become a massage therapist."

He smirked. "Yeah. Because there aren't enough giant, blood thirst, sword-wielding _massage therapists_ in the world."

She let out a short groan. "There certainly _aren't _if you can do something so magnificent with your hands."

He felt a grin split his face. "Oh, given the chance, they can do… lots of things." Kisame's hands ran up her smooth sides.

Sakura let out a chuckle. "Subtle, Kisame."

"Ah, so you know my name."

"Hard not to recognize you."

"Touché." He chuckled, moving his hands from her sides over her stomach.

"You are _certainly_ are subtle." She murmured again, leaning back. Her head touched softly o his chest and she looked up at him with bright emerald eyes. "mmm." And then they closed as his hands rubbed wet suds over her skin.

_Looks like she really doesn't care after all._ He smirked.

"Subtle isn't my nature."

"Let's keep this encounter to ourselves."

"Can do."

And she reached up, linking fingers in gravity defying blue hair, pulling his head down until she could meet his lips.

_This is trickery I could get used to._

…

…

…

10 months following.

…

…

…

"Did he honestly fucking think that the _blue child_ born in Konaha last month was fucking _subtle_?" Hidan laughed.

"It's already spread to all the countries." Itachi muttered, shaking his head at thought of his partner.

"The legendary future Sanin and head medic of Konaha! Not only pregnant, but birthing a blue child!" Deidara grinned widely.

"Now we know where the guy's been sneaking off to all the time for the past 10 months." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Off to Konaha to see his fucking baby-mama!" Hidan howled.

"Leader-sama's gunna throw a tantrum when he finds out about the note Kisame left about not coming back." Deidara pointed out.

Itachi chuckled, surprising the whole room to the point they thought they were going nuts, imagining Itachi had made such a noise. "That Hoshigaki is too loyal for his own good. He's going to follow her around for the rest of their lives."

"Itachi scare me." Deidara muttered when the Uchiha walked out of the room.

Little did they know, Itachi had known all along Kisame had been sneaking off and often made his way over to see the two twits. He was an uncle as far as the elder Uchiha cared; even if his appearance has scared the crap out of the pinkette the first time he showed up.

Whatever. Unlike Kisame, the Akatsuki would never catch Itachi.

Because he was one thing the blue man was not:

Subtle.


End file.
